Meet Me On The Equinox
by Aeliheart974
Summary: UA. "Elle était toujours Lisanna.Lisanna qui trébuchait en escaladant des arbres, Lisanna qu'il rattrapait–qu'il serait toujours là pour rattrapper. Lisanna avec qui il resterait là, a regarder la lente course du soleil sur l'horizon qui rougissait déjà -un peu comme ses joues quand leurs doigts s'entrelaçèrent d'eux mêmes.Lisanna qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimerait toujours." Pour Bymeha


Pour ma Bymeha d'amour. Parce que je l'aime. Voilà. C'est la meilleure et puis c'est tout, vous pouvez pas test, parce que Threesome rpz. ET AU DIABLE AZUMA, JE VOUS LA PRETERAIS PAS. NON MAIS HO. Elle va encore me dire que je suis trop meugnonne mais osef, je dirais rien parce que c'est son anniversaire. Donc allez le lui souhaiter, et plus vite que ça. *sort la tronçonneuse* Shinigami des Mangues au rapport, death.

**Univers Alternatif.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira autant que le RoYu que tu m'a écrit m'a plu. **

* * *

La craie crissait sur le tableau. Une voix aigrie marmonnait ce qui semblait être une leçon de grammaire. Mais Lisanna n'écoutait pas. Ses doigts tapotaient le rythme d'une chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin même sur le bureau en bois sombre. Sans doute l'avait elle entendue à la radio. Ou alors Mirajane l'avait fredonnée dans sa douche. Toujours était-il que la blanche n'écoutait pas. Elle rêvait. Et les dessins griffonés en rouge sur la marge de sa feuille d'exercices avançaient plus vite que les exercices eux mêmes, prenant lentement forme sous le stylo au bout mâchouillé.

C'était vendredi. La dernière heure de cours du vendredi. Sept minutes avant la sortie, plus exactement. Sept minutes qui semblaient s'allonger comme la liste des devoirs que le professeur notait sur le tableau noir. Vert plutôt. Lisanna se demanda pourquoi on appellellait ça un tableau noir, puisqu'il était vert foncé. Comme a peu près tous ceux de cette école.

La blanche s'imagina leur professeur en train de repeindre tous les tableaux, armé d'un gros pot de peinture noire, juste pour ne pas être contredite.

Les nuages qui se bousculaient par la fenêtre entrouverte la firent grimacer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleuve. Parce qu'on était vendredi.

Vendredi. Lisanna retraca du bout des doigts les mots inscrits dans le bois de la table. Cette table qu'ils avaient partagée pendant près de trois ans, avant que le choix de leurs options ne les séparent. Avant que la montagne de travail ne les empêchent de se voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Avant qu'il ne leur reste plus que les vendredis. Avant que tous les vendredis de son agenda ne se couvrent de plus de dessins que les autres jours. Chacune des caricatures de profs qu'ils avaient griffonés rapidement, désireux de ne pas se faire prendre, elle pouvait aisément se souvenir du jour om ils avaient rejoint les autres sur le bois.

Un soupir lui échappa, en avisant la place vide à côté d'elle. Son regard bleu termina sa course dans le mur, transperçant le fantôme de Natsu, qui n'était plus là pour lui chuchoter des bêtises, ni pour lui tendre un défier de tenir plus longtemps que lui avant que le professeur ne lui intime d'aller jeter son chewing-gum.

Les cours n'avaient plus le goût fruité des friandises collées à leur emballage en aluminium. Ses doigts n'étaient plus collés par le sucre, et ses joues n'étaient plus rougies par les fous rires. Son carnet de correspondance n'était plus rempli par les heures de colle, non plus.

Non, les heures passées dans cette salle n'étaient plus qu'ennuyeuses. Tout bonnement ennuyeuses.

-Strauss. Puis-je avoir votre attention pour les cinq minutes qu'il reste à mon cours ? J'espère que vous avez bien noté le travail à faire.

La voix grinçante de Polyussica tira Lisanna de ses rêveries. Même le rose terne de son chignon à moitié défait lui rappellait Natsu.

-Oui, Polyussica-san. Excusez moi.

La cloche sonne. Le bruit strident arrache une grimace à la vieille enseignante, qui leur gromelle de déguerpir.

Lisanna sourit, et rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac. Les stylos dégringolèrent de la trousse mal fermée, jusqu'au fond du sac. Les polycopiés furent pliés à la va vite et fourrés dans le livre. Parce que c'était vendredi. Ses semelles crissèrent presque lorsqu'elle s'élança dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers.

-Bah alors, Lisanna, tu pars sans dire au revoir ? T'as un rendez vous ? l'interpella une voix famillière.

La blanche fit volte face, les joues rosies, pour voir Cana lui faire signe.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire que oui, elle en avait un, enfin non, mais si, mais comme toutes les semaines quoi, donc non...Mais elle se contenta de rougir et de hocher la tête en signe de négation, devant une Cana sceptique, qui l'avertit qu'elle découvrirait l'identité de son prétendant, et qu'elle lui casserait la gueule au moment venu. Lisanna lui tira la langue. Parce qu'on était vendredi.

La jeune fille enfourcha son vélo, et franchit le portail, bien contente d'en avoir fini avec la semaine de cours. Elle roulait le coeur léger, ses pieds battant vite les pédales noires.

Elle roulait sur sa bicyclette bleue, et elle avait envie de chanter. Les feuilles oranges craquaient sous ses roues, et elle pouvait sentir l'asphalte de la route vibrer sous ses pédales.

Lisanna dépassa rapidement la boulagerie, le fleuriste, l'épicerie, et les rares maisons qui bordaient le petit centre-ville, avec leurs cheminées encore éteintes et leur toits en briques oranges. Il lui semblait que les roues de sa bicyclette étaient un peu dégonflées.

La blanche abandonna son vélo dans les hautes herbres, et s'élança. Le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était le bruit de ses tennis qui écrasaient les feuilles mortes, tandis que les hautes herbes léchaient ses jambes.

Suivant le chemin invisible tissé par le temps, Lisanna traversa le champ sur envrion cinquante mètres, jusqu'à la tour de contrôle électrique qui se dressait en son milieu, reliant des dizaines de câbles parallèles à travers la campagne.

Ces lignes de tension ressemblaient à une partition de musique dont ses souvenirs formeraient les notes. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers le pylône électrique qui devenait le mât d'un navire fendant la mer d'herbe gelée, le temps d'un hiver, ou encore un baobab se dressant fièrement au milieu de la savane, le temps d'un été.

Un vent frais d'automne soufflait, et elle resserra les pans de sa veste. Encore quelque pas, et elle y serait. Là où ils avaient passé un nombre incalculables d'après midis. Natsu n'était probablement pas encore là. Elle avait son emploi du temps dans son cahier de textes. Et le vendredi était entouré. Au feutre rouge.

Et pourtant.

-Hey ! Lisanna !

Son sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles, et elle se mit à courir. Ses chaussures enoyèrent valser la terre battue, et elle écarta les hautes herbes d'un geste impatient pour s'en extraire et sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours le même Natsu que celui de son enfance, avec ses yeux noirs remplis de rêves, et ses mains qui prenaient les siennes, pour l'entraîner dans milles aventures imaginaires à travers la campagne.

Le soleil l'éblouissait comme des papillons qui s'envolleraient de ses yeux. Et derrière ces spirales de couleurs qui dansaient devant ses paupières, il y avait Natsu. Parce que c'était vendredi.

* * *

-C'est l'équinoxe aujoud'hui. Remarqua Lisanna, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux adossés au compteur électrique qui bourdonnait toujours autant.

Le 22 septembre. L'équinoxe d'automne. Mais avant tout un vendredi. Le vendredi le plus long de l'année.

-Ah ? C'est vrai. Les étoiles, c'est toujours ton truc hein ? sourit le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux corail.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle distraitement. C'est Lu-chan qui me l'a dit.

Sans Lucy pour l'aider, Lisanna se demandait bien comment elle aurait pu avoir la moyenne en astronomie le premier trismestre de cette année. Bon, elle avait toujours un peu l'impression de tenir la chandelle, installée entre elle et Loki dans la salle qui sentait la poussière et les vieux livres, mais

Parfois elle les enviait. Elle enviait les mains enlacées sous la table, leurs regards qui souriaient. Mais le simple fait d'écouter Natsu lui raconter sa semaine, son regard courant sur les câbles électriques au dessus de leurs têtes, lui sortit immédiatement cette idée de la tête.

Il faudrait certainement encore quelques vendredis, avant de pouvoir être avec Natsu de cette façon. Mais c'était tout comme. Eux aussi, se tenaient par la main. Eux aussi, se comprenaient d'un seul regard. Et c'était parfait comme ça. Juste comme ça. Le reste attendrait.

Lisanna se retourna, et inspecte le muret.

Il n'avait pas vieilli, ce dessin gravé dans le béton. Tracé maladroitement avec une pierre perdue depuis longtemps, juste sous la plaque rouillée qui indiquait « EDF-Electricité de Fiore »*.

-La fée est toujours là. dit-elle, avec un sourire.

Une vieille blague. Leur vieille blague des étés passés à courir dans ce champ, qui devenait leur vieille blague du vendredi.

_Il avait plu. Lisanna entendait la boue faire des drôle de bruits sous ses bottes en caoutchouc ornées de grenouilles. Des grenouilles fatiguées, quelque peu délavées par le nombre de flaques dans lesquelles elles avaient sauté._

_Natsu était déjà là. Il griffonnait quelque chose avec une pierre, sur le béton du compteur électrique._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui avait demandé Lisanna, qui s'était penchée par dessus son épaule._

_Il s'était retourné. Sourire._

_-C'est un oiseau !_

_Elle avait froncé les sourcils devant la forme insolite de l'animal._

_-Drôle d'oiseau. On dirait une fée. observa t-elle._

_-C'est un oiseau ! se vexa Natsu._

_-Qui ressemble a une fée. avait-elle répliqué, les poings sur les hanches._

_-Mais regarde, c'est une queue d'oiseau ! Les fées n'ont pas de queues ! protesta t-il._

_-Et pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas en avoir ?s'enquérit Lisanna._

_Natsu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. N'empêche que.._

-C'est un oiseau. corrigea t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Son amie lui sourit, et il se perdit un instant dans l'océan de ses yeux bleus.

Elle était toujours Lisanna. Lisanna qui trébuchait en escaladant des arbres, Lisanna qu'il rattrappait – qu'il serait toujours là pour rattrapper. Lisanna avec qui il resterait là, a regarder la lente course du soleil sur l'horizon qui rougissait déjà -un peu comme ses joues quand leurs doigts s'entrelaçèrent d'eux mêmes.

Lisanna qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimerait toujours.

Lisanna qu'il retrouverait tous les vendredis. Tous les vendredis de sa vie. Et même plus, tiens.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça t'a plu (si oui, **How many people can do it like me ?** Et si non, je vais m'enterrer dans le bac à sable avec Bernard). ;w;

*je sais que t'as ri.

Et a vous aussi, auteur/lecteurs ninjas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le NaLi c'est l'énergie de demain (après le poisson, le fouet, la tronçonneuse et les framboises) ! Alors à l'année prochaine :haha:

_**Aeliheart974**_


End file.
